


Hold your Breath

by tramps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tramps/pseuds/tramps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The sheets were white, once, but now they bloom with a series of red splotches, leaking from the wounds on Oikawa’s arms and legs. </p>
  <p>“Are you ready to give in, yet?” Oikawa asks.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Hold your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for Bonus Round Two of SASO2016
> 
> [Prompt by intricacies](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5150494#cmt5150494)

“Don’t be too pleased with yourself just because you’ve held out this long, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa says, leaning back against the sheets and spreading his arms wide. The sheets were white, once, but now they bloom with a series of red splotches, leaking from the wounds on Oikawa’s arms and legs. 

Kageyama is hungry, but he’s possibly more distracted by the briefs that are Oikawa’s only clothes than he is by the copious amount of blood. Oikawa twists his body, letting out a slightly pained breath as he adjusts the knife that is in his hand and brings it to his chest. 

“Are you ready to give in, yet?” Oikawa asks, raising an eyebrow, and his voice hardly hitches as he cuts a score across the top of his ribs. The line of blood wells up quick enough that Kageyama could mistake it for magic and runs down his side onto the sheets. 

Kageyama shakes his head, but he’s not breathing. He hasn’t breathed since Oikawa’s first cut across the back of his hand all those minutes ago, and he knows that if _he_ could bleed, his own fingernails would have cut gouges into his palms by now. 

Oikawa laughs at the denial, and while it doesn't have his normal confident air (too breathy, weak) it’s still enough for Kageyama to feel the shame radiate down his spine. He’s lying, he’s lying and lying and doing anything that he can just so that Oikawa won’t win this time. He adjusts how he’s sitting, spreading his legs a little farther apart. The blood from a cut on Oikawa’s calf has soaked into the sheets enough that the knee of Kageyama’s jeans is damp. 

Oikawa’s arm drops back to the mattress and his head falls back as well. Kageyama watches his throat as he swallows, the way it rises and then sinks, labored in its mission to keep Oikawa alive, in spite of his own best intentions otherwise. 

“Take a deep breath, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa says to the ceiling. If he is unable or just unwilling to lift his head, Kageyama isn’t sure. 

“No.” He replies, opening his lips as little as possible so as not to contaminate the air inside his mouth. It hardly works, and he can taste the metallic tang at the back of his throat. 

Oikawa makes an exasperated sound, not exactly frustrated but something more fond. “Then get over here and kiss me.” 

Kageyama can think of more than a few reasons why he should deny that request as well, but he doesn’t. He crawls forward, straddling his jean-clad legs over Oikawa’s bare and bleeding ones until he’s sitting over Oikawa’s hips and can lean down to reach his mouth. 

He hovers above Oikawa’s lips, hesitating for a moment, to run a line with his finger between Oikawa’s ear and chin. The pad of his fingertip presses into the hard bone of Oikawa’s jaw and Kageyama can feel the involuntary shiver run across his skin.   
“I’m going to break up with you if you don’t kiss me soon.” Oikawa whispers, staring hard into Kageyama’s eyes, eyes wide and sincere if only in their feeling. Kageyama kisses him. 

He can taste the edge of hysteria on Oikawa’s lips, and in that moment it doesn’t matter that his mouth is possibly the only place he _isn’t_ bleeding, Kageyama feels the heady rush of endorphins flooding his system as if he had indulged. 

His hands move from Oikawa’s jaw down his arms to his hands. He dislodges the slick blade from Oikawa’s palm, replacing it with his own and leans forward to press both of Oikawa’s hands into the mattress and kiss him harder. He nibbles at the edge of Oikawa’s lip, just light enough to avoid the puncture wound, and sucks a deep breath. Now that he’s breathing, everything is lost. He is consumed by the haze of iron-death- _red_ that fills the room like gas in a death chamber. He leans back to breath deep and watches Oikawa as he laughs beneath him.


End file.
